Summer Vacation
by PurpleHeart365
Summary: Jugo sends Ayano, Kazuma, Ren and their friends on a summer vacation. Romance starts to build between the fire mage and wind contactor. But while on vacation Kazuma has a brief dream of Tsui Ling. He finds himself unsure of who he cares for more. Can he move on with Ayano, or will she only end up hurt? (btw Tsui Ling gets involved in the 3rd chapter.) I hope you read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: the reward

**Authors note: **

**Um hi! So this is my first fan fic like ever so please be nice. Sadly, I don't own Kaze no Stigma or the song I used in this chapter. Anyways please leave a review! oh and enjoy :) **

* * *

Kaze no Stigma

Summer Vacation

Chapter one: the reward

The sunlight crept through her bedroom window and touched her face, warming up her pale checks. She gently sighed and rolled over not quite ready to wake up, however the universe had other ideas because the young fire mage rolled over on the wrong side of the bed, and landed the floor. She groaned in pain and in frustration. She had hardly slept well last night, thanks to Kazuma. The stupid wind contractor seemed to always be on Ayano's mind. At first she brushed it off like it was nothing, after all they were spending a lot of time together. But as time went on Kazuma only seemed to linger in her mind more and more. Her heart already knew what it wanted, however her mind didn't want to accept that_ she_ could possibly want _Kazuma Yagami_. Deep down she knew it, but on the surface she'd never admit it. After all they were just too different. He was a womanizer and she had never been kissed. He was calm and collected, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. He had fallen in love once, and she didn't even know what love was. She sighed and pushed herself off the floor. She looked at her alarm clock. It was only 9:45 am. She had plenty of time to take a shower.

Ayano walked over to her dresser and laid some clothes on her bed. She then grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and undressed allowing steam to fill the small room. She entered the shower. The hot water sent warm tingles throughout her body. Ayano shivered. The feeling the hot water gave her felt similar to the feeling of Kazuma's warm breath against her neck.

Ayano shook her head and mentally slapped herself for thinking about Kazuma especially in the shower… She instead forced herself to think about other things like summer vacation. She could see it now she'd be laughing beside the pool with Nanase and Yukari sipping a cold fresh smoothie. She smiled at that thought knowing very well she could finally do as she pleased with her friends now that school was over. Perhaps she would invite them out today to actually go to the pool and after they could have a sleep over at Nanase's house.

She smiled and turned off the shower. Grabbing her towel and raping herself in it, she walked into her room and turned on the radio. She smiled instantly because the current song playing was one she knew by heart. She smiled and snag softly.

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?"_

She sang along to the song as she got dressed. A slight wind blew through her window, instantly reminding her of Kazuma. Suddenly she wondered if Kazuma thought about her like she thought about him. Did he lose sleep because of her? Did he think of her in the morning? Did he maybe want something more from her than a partnership?

Ayano shook her head. Of course he didn't. He was Kazuma Yagami after all, and besides Ayano really liked this song and she refused to let it be another thing he ruined for her. She continued to sing trying not to think of Kazuma.

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay"_

As she finished the song she couldn't help but think of Kazuma. She sighed running her hands through her long hair. Part of her knew she had a stupid tiny crush on him. The other part wanted to be sure he felt the same before she deiced what to do about her feelings.

She suddenly heard clapping. Her head shot up and turned to see none other than Kazuma himself standing by her window.

"K-Kazuma!?" she turned tomato red. "H-how long have you been s-standing there?"

"Long enough." He smirked. Ayano chocked on air in response. He stepped closer to her and touched the fabric of her shirt examining it in his fingers. He looked up at her and gave her a sly smile. "You have a lovely voice princesses. Although I wonder if it was me you were thinking of while you were singing."

"Pfft! That's none of your business!" Ayano grabbed his hand and firmly but gently pushed it away from her.

"Oh so you're not denying it eh?" he teased. "Guess you've fallen for me."

"Ugh! Kazuma get out my room you pervert!"

"Okay, okay." Kazuma backed away to Ayano's bedroom door. "I just came to tell you Jugo wanted us to see him in the meeting room."

"Well fine, but you better not try anything Kazuma or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what princesses?" he edged her on.

"You don't even want to know." Ayano spoke as she walked right past Kazuma. He couldn't help but chuckle. He followed her into the meeting room smirking. He knew the effect he had on Ayano and he enjoyed getting a reaction out of her. It was one of his favorite things about her.

When the two got to the meeting room. Ren was already sitting down. His face lit up when he saw Ayano and Kazuma.

"Hi guys! Didn't know Jugo called you in too." He said sweetly.

Ayano took a seat and nodded at Ren. "Yeah…I wonder what he called us in for."

Kazuma took sat beside Ayano. "If it's a mission I'm charging double. Its summer and I got stuff I want to do."

Ayano sent Kazuma a glare, he only shrugged his shoulders in response. The lazy and careless gesture reminded Ayano that the only reason Kazuma was here, was for the money. The corners of her mouth fell into a small frown and she turned her gaze away from Kazuma. She wondered if the money was really worth putting up with her.

Kazuma was surprised that Ayano didn't say anything. Normally she'd call him a jerk or selfish or sometimes both. But not this time. No, she just turned away and said nothing. Kazuma would never admit it but he was a little disappointed and concerned that she didn't react the way she normally would.

The sound of a door closing snapped Kazuma and Ayano out of their thoughts. Jugo then made is way to sit down in front of the three. He smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Ayano, Kazuma, Ren." The Kannagi leader began. "I would like to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing. And to show my appreciation, I have prepared a vacation for you all. You will be staying at the Kannagi beach house next to Dream Land Amusement Park. The vacation will be for two weeks. You may do with your time as you please, all expenses have been paid. The only thing I ask is that you simply enjoy yourself." The man took a pause as he took another sip of tea. "Ayano, Ren you may invite your friends. Kazuma if you wish to bring someone along you may. Just make sure you're ready to leave tomorrow morning." Jugo smiled.

Ayano's frown quickly vanished and smile replaced it. "Thank you father."

"This is so exciting, I'm going to call Kanon and Tatsuya." Ren quickly dashed from his spot and made his way to his room.

Kazuma just kept a calm composer. "Cool." was all he said, he wondered if this was another plot to get him and Ayano together. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. After all it was obvious what Jugo wanted from the two. Kazuma knew it, although I wondered how long it would take before Ayano caught on.

"Father, is it okay if I go over and tell Nanase and Yukari in person?" asked Ayano.

Jugo nodded. "Just make sure you come home and have enough time to pack."

Ayano got up. "Bye father, bye Kazuma."

Kazuma got up as well. "Well if that's all then I'll take my leave as well."

Jugo nodded. He smiled as he saw Ayano and Kazuma walk out. Yes this was a reward for their hard work, but Jugo also hopped that this vacation would finally bring Ayano and Kazuma closer together. He was well aware that his daughter had taken a liking to the contractor, however he still needed Kazuma to make room in his heart for Ayano. He was sure though, that one way or another the two would fall for each other.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**So yeah there is the first chapter, but tell me what you think! I'm sorry if it sucked or if you didn't like it I'm new to this writing thing and to this website so again sorry. The song in this chapter is called Crush by David Archuleta incase you wanted to know. I just finished the seconded chapter so I'll put it up before I go to bed... anyways thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: the car ride

**AN: **

**So here is chapter two I kinda feel like the story is slow but I'll try and fix that. I don't own Kaze no Stigma :( **

**Anyway enjoy and leave a review! :) 3 **

* * *

Kaze no Stigma

Summer Vacation

Chapter two: the car ride

Once again Ayano had barely gotten any sleep. She stayed up till at least 2 in the morning. This time however, Kazuma wasn't the only one to blame for her lack of sleep. Ayano was just so excited about the vacation. When she had went over to tell Nanase and Yukari the girls made plans of all the things they'd do. It would be perfect. A whole two weeks with her two best friends. Oh and the fact the Kazuma would be there too…Ayano couldn't think of a better way to start off summer.

Ayano heard her alarm go off. Reluctantly, but sure enough she got up. The girl couldn't help but yawn. It was 6'oclock in the morning after all. It was normal to be groggy. Ayano walked over to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and looked at her hair. It was braided the night before so that when she woke up today she wouldn't have to do much with it.

She took out the braids and looked at her hair and smiled. The waves looked good on her. And it wasn't too bad for a new look. In fact it was just perfect for going to the beach. Satisfied with her hair, she walked back into her bedroom. She threw on her white and pink stripped bikini, and a white sun dress on top along with some flip flops. She liked how she looked, she just hopped Kazuma liked it too…

A knock on the door startled her but she quickly calmed down.

"Come in!" She called out.

Ren walked through the door and smiled. He looked so cute in his tan shorts and yellow polo shirt. He seemed tired but content, like Ayano.

"Hi Ren." She greeted

"Wow Ayano you look really pretty!" he said cheerfully

"Thanks Ren."

"Are you almost done? The limo's parked outside waiting. Nanase and Yukari are already loaded up along with Tatsuya and Kanon. Kazuma called and said he was on his way."

"Oh yeah I just need to grab my suit cases and bag." Ayano walked over to the side of her bed. She was surprised when Ren followed.

"Here let me help." He took the two suit cases and smiled.

Ayano grabbed her bag and smiled at Ren. She gently patted his head. "You know Ren you really are turning into a fine gentlemen. Maybe you could teach your big brother a thing or two."

"O-oh thank you Ayano." Ren blushed.

The two made their way outside. Once Ayano and Ren put the bags in the trunk they hopped in the limo which was surprisingly quiet. Yukari and Tatsuya were sleeping and Nanase was listing to music. Kanon was awake, but still rather sleepy. When Ren took a seat beside her in the back she blushed a light pink.

Ayano took a seat inside. She blushed when she realized there was only room for Kazuma to sit next to her. The remembered the time when they sat together on the fares wheel. She remembered how close he was to her, and how for a brief moment his hand touched hers. She looked at her hand recalling the tingles she received. She blushed even more.

_Kazuma… _She thought

Than as if he sensed her thoughts the wind contractor plopped down beside her. At first Ayano was so lost in thought she didn't even notice him. Kazuma deiced to scoot closer to her. She didn't even flinch.

"Hey." He called to her. Nothing. "Ayano." Nothing.

Slightly annoyed he waved his hand in front of her. Still nothing. Suddenly a bright idea popped into his clever mind. He scooted even closer to her. He gently put his hand on her thigh and lowered his lips to her hear.

"Ayano…" He whispered flirtatiously.

Shocked. She sucked in a breath and turned around causing her face to be mere inches apart from Kazuma's.

"K-Kazuma." She spoke softly. When she felt herself blushing she quickly looked down. Kazuma however placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"So you been day dreaming of me huh princess?" then he gave her that sexy little smirk of his.

Ayano shoved him away from her.

"Was not!" Ayano pouted.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked

"Ugh just shut up you stupid pervert." Ayano puffed out her chest and crossed her arms. She shot Kazuma a glare which he found rather cute. Yes when Ayano was really pissed she could be rather terrifying, but when she was just worked up she was cute.

Kazuma smiled. "I like what you did with your hair." He ran his fingers through her waves. He felt her tense up. Which only made him chuckle. He released her hair and looked out the window. The sky was beautiful. The rising sun made quite a site. Kazuma smiled. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was actually looking forward to this trip. Sure it wasn't a vacation for just himself, but spending it with the people he cared about was just was good.

Kazuma looked at his watch. It was 6:30. It would be a few hours until they reached the beach. Another devious idea slipped into his mind. He yawned rather loudly and on purpose making sure Ayano could hear him. He then slowly let his head fall onto her bear shoulder.

Ayano tensed up. She glanced at him. "Kazuma…" he didn't respond. He just kept his eyes closed and acted like he was asleep. "Kazuma wake up. This isn't comfortable. Move."

'_Be careful what you wish for princess'_ he thought. He then let his head slip onto her lap.

Ayano gasped in shock. "Kazuma?" she asked wondering if he was really asleep. He just laid there still as stone peacefully. She sighed. "Whatever you pervert." She spoke softly. She put one hand around his shoulder while the other toyed with his hair.

'_It's not like he'll remember this…' _she thought.

But oh how Ayano was wrong. Kazuma would very much so remember this. In fact he was enjoying himself as the fire mage's fingers ran through his hair. Her actions were somewhat relaxing and soon enough Kazuma really did find himself fast asleep.

Ayano couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful while slept. She thought about kissing his cheek but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to do anything that could make things awkward. So instead she kissed her finger tips and gently pressed them to his cheek.

* * *

**AN: **

**so there's chapter two I hope you liked it leave a review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3: day one and the dream

**AN: so here is the third chapter this is the chapter were Tsui Ling starts to get involved. I hope you like it :) once again I don't own Kaze no Stigma. **

* * *

Kaze no Stigma

Summer Vacation

Chapter 3: Day one the dream

It was early in the afternoon when they arrived at the beach house. The car ride went smoothly considering half of them slept. However once the beach house was in sight things became much more lively. Kanon and Tatsuya fought over who would do what with Ren. Nanase and Yukari happily went on about all the things they'd do. And as for Kazuma and Ayano, the wind contractor would tease the fire mage earning him and insult and glare.

When the car parked outside the house, everyone grabbed their things. The house looked beautiful on the outside, but even lovelier on the inside. The living room and kitchen were bright and well decorated. The furniture looked new and well. And to top it all off the house had a lovely aroma of vanilla.

At first no one really said anything. They just looked around and took in their new surroundings. Ayano's stomach was the first to break the silence.

"Um why don't you guys get settled in the rooms, while I make lunch." Suggested Ayano.

"That's actually not a bad idea princess. I think you actually thought this one through, come on guys." Spoke Kazuma in a cool manner.

Ayano pouted but let it go. At least he agreed her idea wasn't bad…

While Ayano made lunch. Kazuma and the others looked at the bed rooms. There were only three. The first bedroom had three twins sized beds, two dresser and closet. Kazuma assumed the girls would want this room but Ren's two friends quickly claimed it for themselves saying they both wanted to share a room with Ren. Kazuma chuckled.

'_Of course…' _he thought. The next room Kazuma looked at was the master bedroom. It had a comfy king sized bed, a dresser, a TV, a bathroom and closet. Kazuma grinned.

'_Now this is a bedroom.' _He tossed his suit case aside and plopped down on the bed. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little. But he couldn't help but become curious when he heard Ayano scream. He walked out of his bedroom and eavesdropped on the conversation taking place in the kitchen.

"What do you mean I have to share a room with h-him?!" Asked an upset Ayano.

"Well the first bed room has three beds but Ren and his friends took it. The other room was the master bedroom and the last room only has two beds." Spoke Yukari.

"Yeah Kazuma is attractive and all but we don't wanna share a room with him." Said Nanase

"And besides think of this as an opportunity to get close to Kazuma. We know you like him." Teased Yukari.

Kazuma could tell Ayano was blushing. "A-and Ren and his friends won't trade rooms?"

"NO! We won't." called Tatsuya and Kanon from the other room.

Kazuma chuckled. He was about to make his presence known to the girls when Ayano spoke.

"Ugh I guess I really don't have a choice. I-I'll go tell him." Spoke the fire mage in defeat. She walked with her head down and cursed Kazuma under her breath, unaware that he could hear her and unaware of how close he was. Suddenly she bumped into something firm and stumbled back only to have two strong hands catch her.

She tensed up when she found herself face to face with Kazuma.

"Let go of me you perv!"

"Relax princess I don't bite." He smirked as he gently helped her regain balance.

"So uh look Kazuma about the room arrangements…"

"What about it?" he asked. He already knew but he wanted to see Ayano flustered when she told him.

"Wesortahavetosharearoom." She spat out quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked a little to amused.

"We-we uh have to s-share a room." She blushed.

Kazuma gave her a grin. "And why is that? Can't resist me anything longer?"

"Wa-What!? No! It's just that there aren't enough beds and Nanase and Yukari don't wanna sleep with you and Ren and his friends aren't helping either!" she puffed out her chest angrily.

"Whatever you say princess." He walked past her into the kitchen to eat lunch with the others.

Ayano grabbed her things and began unpacking.

'_Stupid Kazuma!'_ She thought. She didn't understand how could be so serious at times then become so laid back in a matter of seconds. She didn't understand why he teased her or why he would sometimes show physical affections. There were times when she thought he cared about her, then there were times she felt like she meant nothing to him. Deep down Ayano feared that she meant nothing to him because Tsui Ling still meant everything to him.

Ayano quickly shook her head. She knew if she kept thinking about Kazuma, he would be the one thing on her mind all day. And she did not want that. So in order to distract herself she took out some sun screen and grabbed a towel. She decided a swim would be nice.

When the others saw Ayano going for a swim they deiced to join her. Kazuma however stayed inside and occasionally glanced out the window. He soon found himself taking a short nap on the sofa. It was rather peaceful until he had dreamt of Tsui Ling coming on the vacation instead of Ayano and the others.

_They were laying on the beach outside, counting the stars. He noticed that she shivered so he took off his jacket and gave it to her. She blushed and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He laced his fingers between hers and smiled. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. _

"_Kazuma." She spoke gently. But her voice sounded different. _

"_Hey Kazuma." She spoke again but her voice sounded like Ayano's… _

His eyes quickly opened. When he felt a shove.

"Kazuma wake up!" yep it was defiantly Ayano…

"I'm up okay. Geez relax."

Kazuma looked at Ayano. She was wrapped in a towel but she still had water droplets resting on her skin. He wasn't used to seeing her like this but still it looked good.

"The sun set looks really pretty you should come and see. Oh and we have a bonfire going. There's s'mores if you want some."

"I'll be right out." He smiled trying not to show that he was a little out of it from his dream.

Once Ayano left Kazuma recalled the times he spent with Tsui Ling. Her eyes, her scent her laugh. He wasn't sure if he would be able to move on, but he was sure he'd never forget her. She'd always have a place in his heart. But what about Ayano? He had to admit she'd grown on him and he cared for her more than he would ever admit. He just wasn't sure who he cared for more. Tsui ling or Ayano? Should he hold on or let go?

Kazuma ignored those thoughts. He didn't want to deal with them… at least not yet. And he was hoping that this vacation would go smoothly. And thinking about Tsui Ling and Ayano like that would make things complicated and Kazuma Yagami didn't like complicated.

* * *

**AN: **

**I hope you liked it leave a review even if you didn't like it, I'd still appreciate it if you told me what I could have done better. thanks :) **


End file.
